Pandora Academy
by Evnyofdeath
Summary: Oz is a new student at Pandora Academy. He just wants to get through whats left of his highschool years without incident, but this all changes when he meets the strange girl Alice. Officially my most popular story
1. A New Beginning

**I had the sudden urge to write a Pandora Hearts fanfic, and I've been wanting to try out the whole "Highschool" scenario, because some of them are really good.**

**I chose to go with the 18 year old Ada (in this she is 16) because I didn't want to use the 8 year old one.**

**And instead of Oz's young appearance being a result of 10 years in the abyss, its a result of a coma he had 3 years ago (cuz in anime when a character is in a coma, they don't age.)**

* * *

It was a peaceful morning in the Bezarius household. That is until the alarm went off. A boy with perpetually messy blonde hair shot up and tried in vain to hit the snooze button on his alarm clock before he woke up. Unfortunately for him, by the time he was successful, his younger sister had walked in and seen he had fallen back to sleep.

"Brother, you have to get up!"

"Hrmflumb"

"Oz! Wake up!"

The next thing he knew, Oz was being dragged out of bed. His first instinct was to bat his sister away, but he wasn't the kind of person to do such a thing. After a moment, he got up, and shooed his sister away so he could get dressed. He dug through his drawers and pulled out his outfit. It consisted of a white long-sleeved shirt, and a black vest with a goldish yellow trim that went over it. He also chose his favorite shorts, which were a light green with plaid like lines of a lighter green crossing them. To finish off his look he also wore a red tie.

After getting dressed, Oz trudged down to the kitchen to get breakfast. He noticed that his Uncle was still fast asleep in his own room, and momentarily had the urge to wake him up, but it passed. When he got to the kitchen, he noticed his sister had already poured him a bowl of cereal, so he started on it.

"Did I ever tell you how much I appreciate you Ada?"

"Every day Brother."

Oz looked at his sister. At first glance one would think she was older seeing as she was about 2 inches taller than him. This fact sometimes annoyed Oz, because it resulted in him being treated like a child. The only reason she was taller than him was because of the fact he had been in a coma a few years ago, and that had stunted his growth. When the memories of a few years ago began to creep into his mind, Oz immediately stopped eating, and stared into space. Ada noticed this, and tried to get his attention.

"Brother!"

"Ah! Wh-what is it Ada?"

"I was trying to say if you don't hurry you'll be late for your first day of school!"

"Yeah yeah, I know."

Oz ran into the living room, and grabbed his backpack which he had filled with everything he needed the previous night. After a moment of thought, he dashed to his room to grab his gold pocket watch which doubled as a music box, and hurried out the door. After 5 minutes of non stop running, he saw the school come into view, and slowed down. He looked in his hand, and opened his watch to check the time, and was greeted by a rather soothing tune.

While caught up in the music, he didn't watch where he was going, and crashed into the person who was in front of him. When he fell down, he dropped his back pack, and half of his things spilled out. Oz frantically tried to collect all of his stuff, and when he reached out to pick up his history text book, a booted foot stepped on his hand. Oz looked up at the person who the foot belonged to, and realized it was a rather attractive girl. That is, he thought she was attractive until she opened her mouth.

"What the hell? Watch where your going next time!"

"S-sorry!"

"The names Alice, don't forget it."

The girl stepped off his foot, and he looked at her. She was wearing white lace up boots, and a black miniskirt. She was wearing a white shirt with a large bow tied in the front, and over this a large red coat. She had long black hair, with two plaits coming off of the side, and had striking blue eyes that almost looked purple. She turned around, and started walking away. Oz grabbed his stuff, and shoved it into his backpack.

"Wait! Do you go to Pandora Academy too?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Nothing, just wondering is all. Wanna walk together?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't care, you can walk with me if you want, but don't expect me to talk to you."

With that she stormed off, and Oz ran to catch up with her. About halfway their someone ran up to them, and tackled Alice. Oz stared in confusion due to the fact the person who had attacked Alice looked exactly like her, except with white hair, and was wearing only white.

"Alice! How are you?"

"Get off of me!"

Alice shoved the new comer off of her, and stepped back in a combination of surprise and disgust. She shook her head and started to walk past her, when the white girl (AN: this is describing her attire and hair, not her skin color, so there better not be ANY racist comments in the reviews) grabbed her sleeve, and pulled her down to the ground.

"Alice! Your mean!"

"Let go of me Abyss!(AN: I didn't want to use her actual name, Alice, because then that would cause confusion to you readers. And Abyss is the only name I found suitable for the Will of the Abyss, because the only other name I could come up with did not fit.)

The girl, Abyss, stuck out her tongue and let go. She looked over at Oz, and a smile crossed her lips.

"So, Alice, is this your new boyfriend?"

Both Oz and Alice were dumbfounded by this comment. Oz was trying to say that she was wrong, but all that would come out was a mumbled sound that was impossible to understand. Alice just stood there with her mouth agape, looking from Abyss to Oz with a look of pure terror on her face. After a moment, she composed herself, and smirked.

"Do you think this piece of trash is worthy of me? Maybe if he was more manly I'd consider it, but the way he is now I wouldn't even spit in his direction."

With that, Alice walked off, and left both Oz and Abyss behind her. Oz hoisted his back pack over his shoulder, and followed Alice to the school, while Abyss just sat there humming a random tune that she had just thought of. When she finally got up, she noticed something on the ground, and picked it up. It was a gold pocket watch and when she opened it, a soothing melody came out of it. She smiled, and put it in her bag, and ran off to her house.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I did my best to capture Will of the Abyss's random personality, tell me if I need to improve on it.**

**As always, please Review.**


	2. Strange Faces

**Well, its not my best work, but its been awhile since I updated this fic, so it'll have to do.**

* * *

Oz was bored. He was having to sit through some boring lecture about Shakespear, and was loathing every minute of it. He absentmindedly reached into his bag, and tried to find his pocket watch, but it wasn't there. With panic rising, he searched through his bag, but was still unable to find his watch. He tried to think back to the last time he had it, and remembered that strange girl in white.

"Did she take it?" he wondered outloud.

"Mr. Bezarius, do you have anything to add?"

"Huh? No sir, just thinking out loud."

Oz heard several people laugh behind him, but payed it no mind. He _had_ to get the watch back, because it was a family heirloom. He began to plot a way to get it, when he remembered the other girl, Alice. She had seemed somewhat unapproachable, but he had to give it a try, otherwise he wouldn't be able to show his face around his Uncle ever again. When the bell rang, he shot out of class, and tried to find Alice. When he finally spotted her though, the bell rang again, and the entire student body began surging towards the classrooms. When the traffic cleared, he had lost sight of her.

"Guess I'll have to wait until I have a class with her."

Rushing to his next class, Math, he crashed into someone with long blonde hair. When Oz got up, he noticed the boy had one red eye, and one yellow eye. However, the most distinguishing thing about him was his strange demented smile. Oz unconsciously started backing away from the boy, before he crashed into yet _another_ person. Turning, he was shocked at the resemblance between the two. The boy behind him had short black hair, and two yellow eyes, however they had very similar faces.

"Vincent, leave the new kid alone." the black haired one said.

"Aw, but Gilbert...........I wanna _play_ with him." the blond one, Vincent countered.

Before they could argue any further, a teacher rounded the corner.

"Now now you three, you better get to class. What is your next class?"

"Math." all three replied at almost the same time.

"Well well, your in luck. I am Xerxes Break, the Math teacher here and Pandora Academy. Now, if you will, follow me."

The four of them walked down the hall, and entered the Math room. When Break entered, the entire class immediately straightened in their seats, and got their text books out.

"Good, I see your prepared this time." turning his attention to the three behind him, Break smiled. "Yesterday, I had to punish the class. It was _very_ messy."

Oz would never be able to look at a math book the same way after his first class with Break.

_____

Alice was having a hard time focusing. Ever since her encounter with that strange boy, she hadn't been able to focus. It didn't help that Abyss had asked if he was her boyfriend. A blush began to creep up on Alice while she was thinking about that. Trying to focus on her work, she looked back at her paper.

What is the proper scientific name of a rabbit?

….................

"_How the hell am I supposed to know this!?"_

After randomly guessing on half of her paper, the bell rang, and Alice eagerly grabbed her stuff and ran out of the classroom. Her last class of the day was PE. If she could make it through that, she could search the web to get the answers she needed for her homework. Running as fast as she could, she didn't notice a boy with short messy blonde hair step into the hall. By the time she did, she couldn't stop, and crashed in to him. Pulling herself up, she realized it was the boy she had meet that morning.

"Huh? Alice! I've been looking for you! Do you know where I can find that other girl from this morning? Its really important."

Alice couldn't help but feel angered at this. It had been this way her entire life. The moment she met a boy, Abyss would show up, and with that strange charisma she had, wrap him around her finger.

"Why? So you can confess your undying love for her? Hmph."

"What are you talking about? I just want my watch back, I think she stole it."

"Huh? O-oh. Okay, I can help. Whats your next class?"

"Oh, let me check" he pulled out his planner, and went over it. "PE, you?"

"Same."

Alice and the boy walked to the gym together.

"Sorry, but I forgot your name, what was it again?"

"Hm? My name is Oz Bezarius."

"Right."

When the two got to the gym, they were surprised by their teacher.

"B-Break!?"

"You have him too Oz?"

"Hes my Math teacher."

"Odd, hes my History teacher."

The two realized with a jolt they were going to be around this strange man a lot more often then would have liked. They cast a glace at each other, and Alice noticed that Oz was especially nervous.

"_What happened to him in Math?"_

After the warm ups were done, Break gathered the class, and began talking about how they were going to go through the year.

"Well, first off, we are going to group everyone into teams of two. Now then, who would like to be first?"

He looked around, and when he noticed Alice not paying attention, called her.

"Now, Alice, who would you like to be your PE partner for the rest of the year?"

"Huh? Oh, um I-I don't know......"

"What about that boy you've been talking to? What was his name? Oh, yes, Oz."

_____

Oz was exhausted. Break was a slave driver. He never thought he'd make it through the class, but when the bell rang, he jumped up, grabbed his stuff, and waited for Alice. He was going to get his watch back one way or another. When he realized she wasn't anywhere in the gym, he started looking around, and caught a glimpse of her black hair. Running to catch up with her, he noticed that the blonde boy from before was with her. What was his name again?

"What are you doing Vincent? She doesn't look very happy."

"Ah, Gil, you ruined my fun! I just wanted to _play_ with her!"

"You mean the way you play with the animals around our house?"

"Maybe."

While the two were arguing, Oz ran over to Alice, and noticed she did in fact, have a strange look on her face. It was somewhere between fear, and disgust.

"_What does he do to the animals around his house?"_

"Oz, come on, we have to get your watch back from Abyss."

"Yeah. Lets go."

* * *

**So, how did you like it?**

**Before you ask, yes, Gil and Oz will become friends. **

**How did you like the way I potrayed Gil, Vincent, and Break? Sorry if it may seem a little OOC, its been awhile since I've finished the anime.**

**Review.**


	3. New Girl

**Sorry it took me so long to update this story. I just had some massive writer's block, and it took me forever to get over it.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The two had spent days looking for Abyss, however no matter where they look the girl in white was never there. Oz was beginning to lose hope that they would ever find her.

"Alice…are you sure you know where she hangs out?" He questioned the girl.

"Yes I do! Just come on, we'll look for her again after school."

The two walked into the hall, and went their separate ways. Oz had History first period, and Alice had English, so they had to go to opposite ends of the school. Casting his gaze down Oz carefully maneuvered through the crowd to get to his class. When he was almost there he felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Now, what are you doing all alone? I thought you and the rabbit girl were friends?"

Turning to see who it was Oz realized with horror it was Vincent. The older boy seemed to have it out for him for whatever reason, and the only thing that seemed to calm him was his brother, who unfortunately was nowhere to be seen. Panicking slightly Oz tried to fight out of the boy's grip, but was unable to.

"Ah, are you trying to escape? But I wanna _play_ with you!"

"Vincent let him go."

The two turned to see Vincent's brother, Gilbert, walking towards them. Oz breathed a sigh of relief and when he realized Vincent's grip slackened broke free of it. Turning to the yellow eyed boy Oz smiled.

"Thanks for that, I don't know what he would have done to me if you hadn't come by when you did."

"I do, and it would've been messy."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Vincent pouted.

"Well, see ya, gotta get to class."

Oz turned around and walked through the door to his History class. When he got in he walked to his desk, in the back, sat down and got his textbook and notebook out. Digging around a bit longer he pulled out a pencil and a black pen before closing his backpack and shoving it under his chair.

"How do these things always disappear on me?" He offhandedly said as he stared at his pencil. "I started out with an entire case of em, and a week later I have trouble finding one."

"Attention students!"

Snapping his attention upwards Oz looked at his teacher, Mr. Coraz. The man was standing in front of the white board, and looking at a form in his hand.

"It has come to my attention that we will be getting two new students today, however one of them appears to be out sick, so she will be in tomorrow. I would like to introduce you all to Ms. Ada Bezarious."

The door opened and Oz watched as his sister walked in. He was surprised by this, for he was 17 and two years older than her, so why was she in his class? But then he remembered that her grades were some of the highest in the school district, so it made sense in a way.

"Damn, look at that hottie!"

Oz turned his attention to several boys in the class who were eyeing his younger sister, and it unnerved him. Turning back to the front of the class Oz saw Mr. Coraz give Ada a slip of paper with her seating assignment on it, and direct her to the back of the class. Oz knew she would be next to him, for that was the only seat open. As she walked to the back, Oz noticed a blush spread on her face. She must have heard some of the whispers from the male body of the class. When she got to the back, she pulled out the chair from the desk to Oz's right, and sat down. Oz could feel the jealous stares as though they were covering him in flames.

"Ah, why does that wimp get to sit next to her."

Oz's eyebrow twitched.

"You think they would realize we have the same last name….."

Alice was getting irritable. She had heard from several other students that there was a new girl in school, and that she had a great body. Alice looked down at her own and mentally complained about how she was flat chested.

"_Why couldn't they have been just a little bigger! Well, I am kinda short, so it goes with my body type…NO! No matter what your body type flat is bad!"_

"Alice? Hello?"

Alice snapped back to what was at hand. She was in PE with Oz, and they were supposed to be doing crunches. It was her turn so she lay on the ground and Oz grabbed her feet. Placing her arms across her chest she lifted her body up off the ground several times before dropping.

"Your turn."

"What? I already went! And you're supposed to do twenty, not eight!"

"I said. Your turn." She said again, this time laced with venom.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

For the rest of the period Oz did all of her exercises.

When class was over Alice stood by the gym doors waiting for Oz. When he finally walked through the door she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the hallways until they got to the front door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw a girl with long blonde hair standing there, as though waiting for someone. However, what really got her attention was the size of her chest. It was the exact opposite of her own.

"Um…lets go the other way."

"Huh? Why?" The boy asked her.

"Because-"

"Oz! There you are!"

The girl saw them and walked over.

"I was waiting for you." She said with a smile. "Oh, whose this?"

"Um, right. Alice, this is Ada, Ada, this is Alice."

"You're the new girl?"

"Um…I guess so. Anyways, we need to go Oz."

The girl grabbed Oz's other arm and started walking away, however Alice refused to let go.

"Um, Alice? That kinda hurts."

"I don't care. How do you know Oz?"

"Huh? He didn't tell you? He told me all about you though…"

Alice froze. Slowly turning her attention to Oz, she started at him with the most venomous look she could muster. She couldn't believe it! She had known the kid for a week, and didn't know much about him, yet he had known this broad for less than a day and he had already told her all about her.

"You did?"

"Alice, calm down, just calm do-"

"Forget you then!"

Pulling her hand away from Oz she stormed out of the school. When she got out she turned and ran down a random street to get away from the boy. Without realizing it she had started to cry as she ran. Wiping her eyes she sped up her pace so she could put as much distance between them as possible.

"I hate you…"

When she had run so far she couldn't run anymore she stopped and sat against the wall. She realized she had run into an alley, and quickly got up to leave.

"Oh, hello Alice!"

Quickly turning around Alice saw Abyss sprawled out on the ground, with a euphoric look on her face.

"What are you doin here?"

"N-nothing, I was just leaving."

Alice turned to walk out of the alley, but felt someone tackle her.

"Aw, come on Alice, lets have some fun!"

* * *

**Well, what do you think? It has been a LONG time since I've seen the anime and I still haven't finished the manga, so tell me if I'm potraying any of the characters wrong.**

**Please Review**


	4. Glimps of the White Past

**Well, since I can't work on my main fics at the moment I decided what the hell, I'd update this again.**

* * *

"Abyss! Whats your problem!" Alice yelled.

"Ah, your not happy to see me?"

"Not really…"

Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

"Hey, that boy I was with before…you stole his watch, didn't you?"

"Um…..yeah, I did." the white haired girl said with a large smile.

Alice sighed.

"_I don't want to help him anymore, but I promised….."_

"Um, Abyss, he wants it back, can you give it to me?"

"Nope!"

"Why not!"

"Tee hee, I sold it."

Alice felt her eyebrow twitch. She should have known.

"What did you sell it for?"

The white haired girl suddenly got nervous and looked everywhere except at Alice. That was all she needed to know what Abyss had done. Her eyes widening Alice grabbed the girl and started dragging her out of the alley. The girl struggled to break free, but Alice was stronger than her by a long shot.

"You told me you had stopped."

"Ah, come on! It was one time! It won't be like before!"

Alice stopped in her tracks, lowering her head her bangs covered her eyes. She didn't want to think about their past at all, but she had to do something to stop the white haired girl from falling back into such darkness.

"Abyss…you do remember that's what you said when you started, right? You couldn't stop, and almost died! That one time led you to do so much horrible stuff!"

"….I know, and your right…..its just…."

"Give me the rest. Now."

Abyss opened her mouth to complain, but Alice held up her hand to silence the girl.

"Now."

Sighing in defeat the girl reached into the folds of her dress and pulled out a bag. Handing it to Alice she crossed her arms and looked at the wall. Alice looked in the bag and without a seconds hesitation opened it and dumped the contents on the ground, before smearing them with her foot. Alice saw that Abyss was having to fight to not try to stop her.

"Abyss, you know this crap is bad for you."

"I know, its just so hard…."

"Come one, we need to get you away from here so you don't fall back into old habits."

Grabbing the girl's hand again Alice started marching off in the direction of her house.

"Alice…..thanks."

"From now on, I'll personally make sure you never touch drugs again."

Oz was sitting on his bed confused. Why had Alice reacted so violently? She hadn't even given him the chance to tell her that Ada was his sister. Sighing and deciding that a girl's mind was something a boy would never understand he lay down and closed his eyes.

"Oz! You have guests!"

Sighing Oz got up and walked downstairs. He saw his Uncle standing in front of the open door, and saw two figures outside. Oz felt strangely happy when he recognized one of them as Alice, but when he recognized the other an anger grew in his heart as well. Abyss, the girl who had stolen his watch was with her. Walking down the stairs he stepped outside to talk with them.

"Alice, before we say anything I want to tell you that Ada is-"

"I don't care! Listen, Abyss told me she sold you watch."

Oz stared at the two of them. He opened and closed his mouth several times, however nothing came out. Taking a deep breath and tried again.

"You sold my watch? For what?"

"A bag of weed."

"So she sold my watch to buy drugs!"

"Yes, she also told me we might be able to get it back, but not right now, so relax. As soon as we get it, we can all go our separate ways, and-" Alice was interrupted when her stomach growled.

"Um….can we get something to eat?"

"I guess, come on in."

Oz stepped in with the two girls, and his Uncle just nodded his head before closing the door and going into the living room. Oz walked into the kitchen and saw his sister at the table reading a book. She glanced up and smiled at him.

"Hey, could you make something to eat for us?"

"'Us' Uncle doesn't eat with us though. Is someone here?"

"Yeah, Alice and one of her friends." He told her.

"Ah, okay, it'll make something quick."

Thanking her Oz walked out of the kitchen and saw Alice admiring the house.

"I never thought you'd live in a mansion." She almost whispered.

"Oh? Well, food is on its way, so um, what do you wanna do while we wait?"

The two girls looked at him with blank faces, and Oz felt himself start to flush slightly. Luckily when Ada said food would be done quickly, it was done quickly.

"Oz, I heated up some of the stew we had for dinner last night, its on the table." She called out.

"Thanks! Lets-"

Oz wasn't able to finish before Alice rushed past him into the kitchen.

"I'm sta-"

Oz raised an eyebrow at the sudden silence.

"Oz…why is she here?"

Oz gulped. He had forgotten to tell the girl Ada was his sister.

"Um, Alice? Calm down, shes my-"

Before he could finish Alice ran out of the kitchen at him and tackled him to the ground. He saw Abyss smile out of the corner of his eye at this for some reason. Turning his attention to Alice he gulped again, and opened his mouth, only to find the girl shove her hand over it.

"I'm going to take my hand away, and I want you to tell me why that girl is here, okay?"

Oz nodded his head and after a moment Alice removed her hand.

"Alice, that is Ada, my younger sister. She is 15, and one of the smartest people in town."

He saw Alice blink her eyes several times.

"Your….sister?"

"Yes."

Alice's face grew red and she stood up. Oz picked himself up off the ground and just stared at her in confusion. He opened his mouth, but before anything came out the girl ran past him, grabbed the white haired girl, and ran out the door.

"I'll never understand her."

* * *

**So, you like? I hope so. Just in case anyone is wondering, no I don't plan things in advance, I go with the flow and add what is appropriate to advance the story. **

**Please Review  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I want to apologize for how long it has been since I updated this story. I have had some serious writer's block on it, however as soon as it clears up I will update.


End file.
